


What you must do to stay.

by RyusaKiRaSi



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyusaKiRaSi/pseuds/RyusaKiRaSi
Summary: “If you want your place as a leader in BloodClan to remain, you are to kill that traitor.”“What?”----Based on "The Moth" AU Animatic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What you must do to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Fireheart's role in GreenCayt's animatic, where Tigerclaw is good! Give it a watch, I really like it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi5KMzlxi0A
> 
> I might do a few more oneshots on this? Depends on what the consensus is, I suppose!

The rough paving of the twolegplace never got any nicer on the paws of a cat. The darker the streets, the more calloused were the paws of those who dwelled there, and the more twisted their minds. Fireheart’s pelt was a blaze of light given the current surroundings, and it drew the eyes of those watching, chilling in the shadows. He did not care, though. No one would dare touch him here. Not with his connections and standing within the fragile society that the city group was stacked upon.

Lifting his head, Fireheart paused to take in the scents around him, closing his eyes for a moment. He would see almost just as well like this, despite the fewer whiskers on his left side from the scar scissoring over his face and sightless eye. Taking a few pawsteps forwards, the tom opened his eyes again, padding around the corner and into a dead end alley. This alley, though, despite being a dead end, was full of life. Growls from every corner, and cats hanging out in all sorts of places.

“Rusty.” A voice, sending fur prickled along his spine as Fireheart looked to his right as a large tom padded over. The ‘deputy’ to the leader. Leaders. Of course he would be there first.

“Exactly, Bone. You don’t need to stop me, you know why I’m here.” Fireheart’s younger voice cut back, and Bone took a small step backwards. That felt good. Heading forwards, Fireheart raised his tail, before leaning back on his haunches and springing up onto the top of the dumpster at the end, before pulling himself onto a thin windowsill and heading around the side of the nearby building. The nearby balcony held his target - a small, black tom with one white paw.

“Scourge.” Fireheart spoke louder to grab the others attention, springing down onto the floor, then up onto the table next to the aforementioned. Scourge gave Fireheart a cold look, although it held no negative emotion - though there was no fondness either, for their kin.

“Rusty.” If Fireheart’s voice was high, Scourge was different. His voice was higher, but sharp, cutting. It would make even the most fearsome cat tremble. 

  
“How does it go in the Clan?” Scourge carried the conversation after, tilting his head slightly to look at the other, “Do they still consider you as a -paw?”

“No. There was a battle with ShadowClan, and I received my name afterwards.”

“About time.”

“Lionheart died in the battle. They made Tigerclaw the new deputy.”

“... they  _ what. _ ”

Scourge’s eyes flashed dangerously, head snapping towards Fireheart. The latter had heard the stories of the fight when Scourge was still a young cat and Tigerclaw beat him senseless. There was no surprise that the tom harboured some hatred.

“They did.” Fireheart looked forwards, away from Scourge’s glare, although his whiskers wouldn’t stop twitching now. He knew the cat was still watching him. Close.

“... Rusty?”

“...Hm?”

“If you want your place as a leader in BloodClan to remain, you are to kill that traitor.”

“What?”

“Kill Tigerclaw.”


End file.
